


Luck's Got Nothing On You

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: 911 Couples Retreat [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Blood, Blood and Gore, Confessions, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Feelings, Filthy, Holidays, Illegal Activities, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Mild Blood, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Relationship, Rescue, Spring Break, St. Patrick's Day, Teamwork, Trapped, garbage, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Day 2: “Are you really flirting with me right now?” + humor
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 911 Couples Retreat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207823
Kudos: 83





	Luck's Got Nothing On You

**Author's Note:**

> Does this count as flirting? I don't think so but it's a little too late though
> 
> I go too heavy into detail on the blood and stuff in this but head's up.

**_Luck's Got Nothing On You_ **

"Buck so help me. If you even think of pinching me you'll regret it." Hen said to Buck as he came over to greet her.

"Hey. I would never Hen. Chim started it." He told her as he sat down next to Eddie on the arm of the couch like it was nothing.

"Yeah. Because you know I'd hit you." She glared playfully.

He raised his hands in surrender hoping for peace between them.

"He's wearing green today?" Eddie asked, turning to look over at him as he was talking to Bobby while he made them breakfast, but he didn't see it.

"Do they still do that at school?" Buck asked them both with a curious look on, they had kids and would know about that.

"Buck-" Eddie began with a look.

"It's spring break." Hen finished.

"Oh! Oh right. I forgot. Hey that just means I can come visit without feeling bad for keeping Christopher up." Buck grinned.

"No." Eddie squinted then smirked at Buck's reaction of looking appalled, offended.

"But to answer your question. Yeah. Some kids are mean and rude. So I give Denny a pin or a sticker when the dates line up. You too Eddie?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Stickers. One year his crutches were green." Eddie smiled at the memory of Christopher cheering for realizing that coincidence.

"Didn't he have green glasses one year too?" Buck asked as he thought back to those pictures.

"Yeah." Eddie shrugged. "That too." He showed Buck a picture of Christopher with Pepa today.

They missed Hen's look of surprise at Buck both noticing and remembering that detail.

Suddenly the alarm was ringing and they were jumping up.

Chimney and Bobby came following with other crewmates.

Bobby had his headgear on as they got strapped into the truck.

"Okay people. We have a trapped college student. Looks like we're dumpster diving."

"Ugh. Not again." Chim said as the others laughed at the radio. 

They remembered that call.

Eddie looked on, confused.

"You weren't here yet. Homeless guy got trapped in a garbage truck. Might be the same thing." Buck explained as they rode.

They had a pretty wide area to search along with another group of officers and another station.

The guy was drunk and couldn't remember the name of the bar he was walking home from or if he was walking home right too.

"How long has he been in that dumpster Bobby?" Hen asked.

"From what he told dispatch maybe since the bar closed. It was raining last night." He said.

"So- he, what- ducked in for shelter and fell asleep?" Eddie asked as they found the first in their bit that was divvied up.

"Possibly." Buck grimaced. 

They said they could barely move and only managed to call 911 because their phone was locked and it was one press.

"We're looking at dehydration and possible hypothermia." Chimney said to them. Mainly to Buck, the probie, and their driver crewmate.

Eddie and Bobby knew that, well Buck kinda knew about the dehydration part but didn't think of them potentially having hypothermia from the cold and rain.

"Alright. Hen and Chimney are going for the other down that way. We've got these two. Buck, Eddie, you've got that one. I'm staying here with them. Radio if you two find anything." He nodded at them jogging away.

"Copy that Cap." They echoed.

They were at their dumpster and didn't give themselves a second to second guess it and actually sniff the thing before jumping in or whilst sifting around the top.

Eddie handed the bags to Buck and they got a good view of the bottom of the thing. Empty.

Luckily none of the bags burst or were leaking as they put them back into the dumpster.

"We've got nothing Cap. Regrouping with you guys now." Eddie said as Buck followed. 

"We've got- a head?" Chim said, sounding confused and stopped talking to dig faster where they both were at.

"False alarm. It's a damn sex doll." Hen said, disgusted.

"Thank God I'm wearing gloves."

Chimney's voice sounded off and then he was gagging. 

"Come on. Let's go." Hen told him as they moved out.

Buck couldn't even laugh at Chimney's luck, they had to keep moving. A life was in danger.

They moved on to the next group of clustered bins.

Nope. The probie threw up as Bobby rubbed their their back and their current driver shook her head.

"Still nothing Cap!" Buck shouted from their spot farther off.

Just their luck one of the bags burst as Eddie handed it back.

Thankfully it was mostly paper but some was wet with soda?

"Sorry man." Eddie apologized.

Buck guessed it served him right for enjoying Chim's bad luck.

"Okay. Other teams haven't got him yet either. Next stop is a split location. Eddie, Buck-" he began.

"We've got the further one." Eddie agreed on their behalf. 

Buck wouldn't argue with that. It made the most sense and he knew it. If need be Eddie was a medic and they could run faster to get to him. 

Bobby would stay with the probie and begin an assessment of the man's condition and treat him.

They split up and ran with Buck gaining speed with his legs and not carrying a med bag like Eddie was. He flipped the lid.

"Help. Help!" A hoarse voice said as Buck barely heard him.

"We've got him!" Buck shouted to Eddie as he started pulling the bags out quickly to get to him.

Eddie radioed the others to get them over to their location.

He moved over to help Buck only to find out why the guy currently felt so crushed.

"Eddie." Buck said from his spot inside of the dumpster.

He was also making sure he wasn't on top of the guy too.

"I can't move this." 

"What?" Eddie asked, already getting up to join him.

It was an odd fit making sure his footing was solid but away from the civilian they were helping.

"What the hell is in this?" 

It took both of their combined effort to lift the bag that felt like it was full of rocks and triple, no, maybe quadruple bagged even.

"Whoever put this is here wasn't human." Buck commented.

They dropped it over the side and finally got a good look at the man's torso. Next was his legs.

Buck started on uncovering them as Eddie checked his breathing and called for a collar.

One of the bags burst as Buck was lifting it and- red- no.

"Is- is this blood?" Buck asked, horror in his face at what was definitely real, very real blood.

It was over his shirt and coat along with Eddie jackets back. 

He kept checking the guy over as Buck set back to work.

He was free but they wanted to make sure he hadn't hit his head at any point during the ordeal.

They helped him over as he was pulled out with the collar on. Eddie helped Buck with the backboard in getting the guy up and out.

They were about to get out themselves when they heard a guy shout above them. "Oh Shit!"

Suddenly a bag of trash fell upon Eddie's helmet and opened to spill onto him and Buck barely missed the others around them.

"Hey!" Bobby said as the guy ran farther onto the roof into the building they were currently at.

He requested police after that.

They could have been injured and they'd need to find the source of that blood.

"What the hell !?" Hen said.

The guy was on their stretcher as they saw Buck and Eddie fully for the first time now finally.

"So much for today being lucky." Buck hissed at their uniforms. All their gear was ruined, smelled, probably would be stained even.

"Maybe you two should have worn green." Chim said. "Well- you are now," Bobby teased them both. "Need a hand getting out guys?"

"No Cap. You might not wanna touch this. But nice offer," Buck said, as they climbed out.

He hung back waiting for Eddie to hop out and head to the truck.

How would they do it? Go back in their gear like this? Or would they hose off a bit first?

"Hey. The green foam brings out your eyes Eds." Buck smirked.

"Thanks. Couldn't have picked a better time," Eddie rolled his eyes at the compliment.

He couldn't help smiling though.

Even if they stunk and would be cleaning the truck for an hour.

"So- what the heck was that?" Buck asked as they went back.

Cops were on the scene collecting evidence and securing the building to investigate it all.

"First guess- maybe illegal medical practice. Second guess- I don't really have one actually." Bobby said as the A.C. was on and the windows were open as the probie was breathing through their mouth and looking away.

"We're rank." Buck grimaced.

"Can't wait to shower."

"At least we had all our gear on and didn't get cut back there." Buck shrugged back at him.

That's when the probie barfed into a bag upon seeing them.

Eddie felt bad for them. They hadn't even eaten breakfast. 

They started to dry heave next.

When they returned back to the station they would finally get an answer for what was going on.

But first Eddie and Buck hopped out of the cab after the probie ran for the loft to escape from them.

They'd end up cleaning the inside though most likely.

"Hen was a genius for her idea." Buck said as they went towards the showers finally.

"Don't coroner's do this?" Eddie agreed, pointing at his nose with a sticky glove and made a face at it. They'd seen a few shows and the others had met some during calls themselves.

They were lucky to have anything similar for their call today.

It was simpler to dump their gear minus their underwear into a bin and ditch their gloves too.

Would it be too mean to get the probie to clean them though?

Nah. Buck would toss them into the washer afterwards himself.

He followed Eddie into the showers and they scrubbed off the sweat, stench, and just the feeling of being in a trash can with all those various wastes.

"Hey- I ran out of conditio-"

Before he could finish Eddie was already handing it over, sighing.

Buck knew Eddie was joking.

"I seem to remember someone needing a spare shirt last month." Buck said smirking back, but Eddie couldn't see him.

"What's mine's yours."

Buck made a noise at that.

"Except for my truck. Unless you're taking over payments."

"Aww, man." 

They were out in only their towels and changing next.

The ambulance was back so Hen and Chimney must have been up with the others.

Buck and Eddie came up to hear the rest of a conversation. 

The dumpster had been-

"You were right." Buck gasped.

Bobby nodded from where he was in a new uniform. 

He hadn't gotten as dirty as them but still. Hen and Chimney were next to get showered.

The probie must have gone in after them as they came out.

"Yep. The giant bag was a mass of equipment and- old organs."

"Where did- where did the new organs come from though?" Buck asked.

Bobby answered with a shake of his head. No. He wouldn't say.

Eddie shook his head as Buck looked uncomfortable.

"Well- at least they're not gonna be doing that anymore." Chim said looking over at Hen.

"Should have never had a license to practice." She said.

"Well- you're gonna be a great doctor Hen. Unlike them." Buck said patting her shoulder.

They swapped off to go shower.

"You made the probie do most of it?" Buck asked while looking at Bobby, Eddie wouldn't say it.

Bobby turned to them with the food. His shoes barely looked bad. Had he ever jumped i-

"They were eager to help. I joined. Not my fault I was lucky enough not to need a decontamination shower."

"Being the boss has its perks." Eddie smirked at him.

"That was some good work out there. Even under conditions." Bobby commended his boys. "I was just telling the others how he's gonna be going home from the hospital thanks to us."

"Thanks Bobby." Buck said and Eddie simply nodded in kind.

They finally got to eat Bobby's food and it was so worth it.

"On a lighter note. The guy that dropped the foam was a witness to the illegal doctor. So your bad luck helped the police out."

"Wait. But he ran." Buck said.

"Because he was scared and didn't mean to drop it on you two." Bobby shrugged.

Sadly their meal got cut short and the probie was barely out having taken twice as long as them to shower off their own grime.

It was a car fire. This didn't happen every day.

Caused by a drunk driver. Go figure.

They managed to get the driver out and finished wrapping the scene. No casualties. 

Today was looking to be lucky after all.

"Lucks got nothing to do with it." Eddie said in reply to Buck.

"Oh. Now there's no such thing as good luck or bad luck?" Buck raises his eyebrow at that.

Eddie pointed at Chimney's uniform where ever his green was .

"That isn't doing anything."

"Maybe so." Chim said. "But it kept me from being covered in green foam from the last call."

He wiggled his eyebrows.

Buck didn't laugh at his joke in solidarity with Eddie while Hen and Bobby along with the others did at their expense.

The pair joined in the laughter.

"Hey. You changed." Buck smirked evilly at Chimney and moved closer to his friend. 

The others looked on confused until Chim looked down at his shoes. No. His fresh socks.

"Buck." He warned.

Buck moved to pinch the elder man as he took off and followed him quickly down the stairs. 

They simply shook their heads at the idiots they worked with.

"You're gonna have to keep them in line." Hen chuckled.

"Easier said than done." - "We'll manage." Eddie and Bobby nodded back to her laughing.

Eddie came over to help Buck with checking on the tool kits before their next call came in or their shift finished. He'd seen him come over after apparently getting his revenge.

They worked in silence between sharing bits of what the other missed while on their own the past few days.

"Did- were you flirting with me earlier?" Eddie said, blinking.

"Uh- yeah. Is- is that not okay anymore? Did I make you uncomfortable? I'm sorry." Buck said, dropping his wreck.

He was lost in a mental backtrack. Buck couldn't help it. But he'd never meant for it to be more than playful.

Sure Eddie was hot and he could see that but they were straight. Well at least Eddie was. Eddie wasn't into him. Even if Buck thought about it.

"No. No- it's- you never make me uncomfortable Buck. Trust me, if you did I'd tell you. But-"

Maybe it'd be best if he told him to stop. So he didn't get Eddie's hopes up. Thinking things.

He couldn't squash it though. Couldn't bring himself to ask.

"I- mean- just because I'm into guys now, and you're hot- I- I know you're not into dudes Eds." Buck clarified, looking up at him.

And if that didn't surprise Eddie.

"I- wait. What?" He asked Buck.

Buck knew he was bi right? Right?

Buck was into guys now? Since when? 

"I'm- I've been kinda thinking. And noticed a few things- about myself." Buck shared, breathed.

"Buck. I have no problem with you being bisexual. Or pan or whatever you identify as.-" 

Eddie looked him in the eye. Solidified his meaning.

"Thanks Eds." Buck smiled.

"Do- are you okay with me?" 

Buck looked at him confused.

"Okay with what? You're my best friend Eddie." Buck said back.

"With me being- bi. I- I'm not sure but it sounds right, to me,"

"You are?' Buck asked him.

"I- you're not the only one who's been thinking or in therapy." Eddie told him, shrugged.

"Oh." Buck said, eyes wide.

"Yeah." Eddie nodded.

"Umm. Are you attracted to me?" Buck asked, stuttered it out.

He sounded nervous. Was he- he couldn't be hoping that Eddie-

"I- are you attracted to me?" Eddie asked him right back.

It was a stupid little dance.

"Hi guys. Mind if I join? Cap said it might be a good idea for me to watch what you're doing and learn maintenance for our gear." The probie said cutting in.

Just like that the air between them both lost its charge.

"Yeah." Eddie said, not turning from looking into buck's eyes.

"We can teach you probie." Buck nodded, but stared back.

They kept glancing back at each other during the mentoring.

"Did- did I interrupt somethin-?"

"No." They both said together.

It just- weren't over. They weren't.

It was like suddenly everyone was between them being alone.

Buck wanted to tell Eddie but he also needed to know.

Eddie needed to ask before he could tell Buck about it.

They were at a stand still.

The shift was finally done and they were free to leave.

Eddie had parked his truck by Buck's jeep like always.

"You can keep on flirting. I- I'm okay with it." Eddie said.

No. 

Ask him.

"I- you're sure." Buck asked.

"As long as I can do the same."

Buck tilted his head at that.

"You know your way around a hose." Eddie said, got a laugh.

"That was horrible." Buck smiled back at his words, laughing.

"Yeah. You're right. Do you wanna come over? I've got beer and no crowd of drunk asses."

Buck looked to be thinking about it. 

"Hmm. Sounds like a good offer. Add Chris and I'm there." He nodded.

"Lucky me. I'll see you back at mine then." Eddie said.

"Nah. I'm the lucky one." Buck said, looking away with a smile.

"We both are." Eddie said.

"I'm lucky I met you." Buck said.

Eddie stood still at his truck and gave him this look that made Buck's stomach flip inside.

  
"I'll see you there."   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kinda a day late I finished this today this morning but oh well


End file.
